voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Kosmo/Gallery
Official Images= Coming soon |-|Season 6= S6E02.Cosmic_Wolf_in_Danger.jpg Tumblr_paixyrf5I11va3eivo1_1280.jpg S6E02.262. And of course they defend the cute.png|Being saved by Keith Tumblr_pae9luPiNr1wcujxdo1_1280.png Tumblr_pae9luPiNr1wcujxdo2_1280.png|Is it safe? Tumblr_pae9luPiNr1wcujxdo3_1280.png|Smells good. S6E02.265b. Space puppy accepts Keith's offer 3.png Tumblr_pae9luPiNr1wcujxdo4_1280.png S6E2._Sleeping_in_a_Cave.jpg Tumblr_pae9luPiNr1wcujxdo5_1280.png S6E02.273. Keith trying to teach puppers how to fetch.png|What are you going to do with that? S6E06.Trying_to_Play_fetch_with_a_Space_Wolf.jpg Tumblr_pae9luPiNr1wcujxdo6_1280.png S6E02.276. Looks like the Keith fam has set up shop.png S6E02.277. Only thing worse than slobber is teleportation.png S6E02.We're_Here.jpg Tumblr pb269mDJWn1va3eivo6 r1 1280.jpg S6E02.303. I'm picking up some readings similar to the Quintessence.png S6E02.305. This is the source of the readings.png S6E02.307. Geeze next time ride the space wolf down.png S6E02.307a. Geeze next time ride the space wolf down 2.png S6E04.85. Is that a wolf.png VLD_S6_E4_1.png S6E04.98. Shiro, I am Krolia.png Tumblr paixyrf5I11va3eivo8 r1 1280.jpg S6E04.198. When Keith and Krolia arrived.png S6E4. Trusting a Galra, half-Galra and a wolf.jpg S6E04.209. I think I got us covered there.png VLD_S6_E4_2.png S6E04.274. Keith calling out to Shiro in worry.png S6E04.293. Two galra a kid and a wolf open a door.png S6E04.315. Welp team Voltron has seen better days.png Pidge, Keith, Krolia and Cosmic Wolf.png |-|Season 7= Tumblr pd940jzxtZ1v2i2mbo8 1280.png S7E01.62. I'll stay with Shiro cause he's important.png S7E01.70. Took your friend's conciousness from the Black Lion.png S7E01.71. And now we're simply moving on.png S7E01.74. It's going to be okay Keith.png S7E01.279. Meanwhile back to the vigil for a once-dead man.png S7E02.32a. Cue freakout and funny faces all around 2.png S7E02.41. I suppose we need to figure out who's riding with whom.png S7E02.43a. Well the wolf can't go with Kaltenecker 2.png S7E02.44. And the cow can't be in the same area as the mice.png S7E02.70. Allura is ready too but uneasy.png S7E02.71. But the wolf looks restless.png S7E02.108. No bad stop biting that.png S7E02.126. Oh come on guys this is so not fair.png S7E02.140. Meanwhile Pidge and company watch anxiously.png S7E02.144. Space wolf drops off Coran in Black.png S7E02.145. Space wolf starting to teleport and fur lights up.png S7E02.148. Space wolf drops Romelle off with Allura and Blue.png S7E02.154. Whoa how did you do that.png S7E02.155a. Sorry, it's going to be a rough ride 2.png S7E02.277. I don't know, my cannon isn't operational.png S7E02.278. Space wolf leans over to keep Pidge in her seat.png S7E02.279. You know what let me know if you have any thoughts.png S7E02.281. And who's a good teleporting doggo.png S7E02.284. Who's a good space wolf that's right you are.png S7E02.285. Oh noes the wolf cut it too close didn't he.png S7E02.287. Space wolf needs a vacation after all that teleporting.png S7E03.46. Where were you this whole time.png S7E03.46a. Where were you this whole time 2.png S7E03.47. Oh, you're hurt, well you just sit tight.png S7E03.256. We should probably give them some time to recharge.png S7E05.43. Food incoming and lol they're trusting a doggo.png S7E05.43a. Food incoming and lol they're trusting a doggo 2.png S7E05.44. Oh my gosh we really gotta come up with a name for this wolf.png S7E05.46a. I like Cosmo 2.png Tumblr pdhhu6aWRJ1w4vj7yo5 1280.png S7E05.48a. Yeah, it's nice - we're not calling him Cosmo 2.png S7E05.49. Oh come on Keith we gotta call him something.png S7E05.86. If Kolivan is there maybe there'll be more Blades.png VLD_S7_E5_2.png S7E05.97. Everyone stay alert.png S7E05.98. Cosmo picks up on something.png S7E05.102. What is it Keith asks.png S7E05.103. Cosmos strikes from above.png S7E05.105. You won't like him when he's angry.png S7E05.104. Uhhh nice doggy please don't eat me.png S7E05.106. Good job boy now don't eat him until we can make him scream.png S7E05.144. He believed it was their only means of survival.png VLD_S7_E5_5.png S7E05.182. But then Cosmo to the rescue.png S7E05.182a. But then Cosmo to the rescue 2.png S7E05.187. Good boy thanks for that save.png S7E05.188. Where are we now.png VLD_S7_E5_8.png VLD_S7_E5_4.png VLD_S7_E5_3.png VLD_S7_E5_6.png VLD_S7_E5_7.png S7E05.193. Keith and Cosmo keep very very still.png S7E05.202. Oh snap we need to get out of here right now.png S7E05.217. Meanwhile Cosmo is waiting for an opening to pounce.png S7E05.217a. Meanwhile Cosmo is waiting for an opening to pounce 2.png S7E05.231. Saved yet again by the wolf.png S7E05.240. Dude even Cosmo there think's you're cray cray.png S7E05.241. I think it's time to kill him boss.png S7E05.242a. Hang on we've got a mad priest to kill 2.png S7E05.243. Cosmo pops Keith behind Macidus.png S7E05.246a. Cosmo takes a bite out of Macidus 2.png S7E05.252. Zap they got Cosmo and Keith.png VLD S7 E5.png S7E05.291. He's in pretty bad shape but it looks like he'll be ok.png S7E06.1. Roadtrip burnout is finally getting to Keith.png S7E06.63a. Oh look Cosmo is frozen in time too 2.png S7E06.76. Keith staring at a frozen Cosmo.png S7E06.87. A frozen space wolf.png S7E06.327a. Oh look Cosmo is back awake 2.png S7E09.30. Team Voltron packs in like sardines.png S7E09.43. DotU deja vu here we go.png S7E09.46. I can't believe this is all that's left of it.png S7E09.48a. And Lance takes point again 2.png S7E09.54. Team Voltron is ambushed by Galra drone balls.png S7E09.127. Meanwhile Shiro is being a gentleman and the rest are standing around.png Tumblr pd97i9FCsc1vh9dm7o1 1280.png S7E09.140a. Keith looks up at Iverson's tone of voice 2.png S7E09.141a. Yes sir and wow he's actually saluting 2.png S7E09.146. Keith and Iverson shake hands.png S7E09.147. Ah who's this little fella.png|Look carefully in the background. Keith, Iverson, Allura, Coran and Cosmo.jpg VLD S7 E10.png VLD_S7_E10_5.png VLD S7 E10 2.png VLD S7 E10 3.png VLD S7 E10 3-0.png VLD S7 E10 3-1.png VLD S7 E10 4.png VLD_S7_E10_6.png VLD_S7_E13.png |-|Season 8= VLD S8 E1.png Lance_speaks_to_Lahn.jpg VLD S8 E3.png VLD S8 E4.png VLD S8 E4 2.png VLD S8 E13.png |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender